Hidden
by SwarleySwarlos
Summary: On Agents Coulson's BUS there are three new arrivals. Agent Romanoff, her little sister Anatasia Romanoff and Captain America. The Romanoff sisters have been told that love is for children. Is Anatasia still a child? Plus the occasional SkyeWard moments that will change Anatasia mind. *i do not own agents of shield. or any marvel characters*
1. Chapter 1

Natasha and I walk back onto the BUS with pride in our walk. Agents stare as we walk onto the bridge. "Coulson the enemy has been apprehended," Nat says to him as we reach the team. This is the first time I've seen coulson since new york. His new team is strange and like no other shield team. Nat told me they picked their computer specialist from a van. Like any other newbie would be she got all excited at the sight of my and my sister.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff," coulson replied, my head snapped to attention and gave him the death glare. "You to Little Romanoff," he said as I nodded my head. The computer nerd was almost bursting at the seams so i turn and walked towards her.

"You look like your going to explode. Whats your name?" I asked her crossing my arms.

"S-Skye," she breathed out.

"Well Agent Skye, Im Agent Anastasia Romanoff. Thats my older sister Natasha," i say motioning towards Nat.

"I-I know. Shes the Black Widow and your Nightcrawler. Eep," she screeches. I look back at Couldon with a serious look on my face.

"I dont know how you deal with people," i say to him.

"Ignore her. Shes kind of grouchy today," Nat informs him.

"Isnt she always?" He asked and Nat nodds. "Now get aquented with my team before the guest arrives Agents," Coulson says.

"Sure thing boss," I retort as he leaves.

"Well I've already meant people on his team so everyone line up," Nat demands and they all fall into formation. "This is Agent Jemma Simmons, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Grant Ward and you've meant Agent Skye," she said going down the line. Everyone waves but one. The Agent Ward she introduced. I have a sinking feeling about him. I glare at him until Nat snaps me back to reality. The odd thing was this Ward person glared back at me. No one ever glares at any of the Romanoff sisters. I look back as Natasha drags me away. "What was that?" She asks me once were out of ear shot.

"I don't like him. Theres this look on him that makes me not trust him. when have my senses ever been wrong?" I say.

"They're wrong now. Ive spent time with this team and they are all good people. Who knows maybe when you get to him something will happen," she winked at me.

"Yours delirious," I say walking away.

"Don't get into any trouble! The guest arrives in ten," she shouts after me.

"Whatever," I say quietly as I climb my way into the rafter. I to be hidden and not seen. The element of surprise always works.

I roam my way silently through the rafters for some time. It must be past ten minutes because I can hear the "oohs," and "awes," coming for the so called team.

Dammit Nat is going to kill me, I think to myself. Then I hear someone walking underneath me. I crouch into a defensive position as a reflex. Looking closely I realize its Steve Rodgers walking through. He must have been the guest everyone is talking about. I crawl forward to get ahead of him slightly. Then i drop down in front of him.

"Hello," i say. I must have startled him because he thrusted his fist into my face. I fly all the way down the isle and land on my back. I lie there as my face aches.

"Oh God," he says running towards me. He kneels down beside me looking at my face. "Im so sorry. Are you okay?" He asks helping me up.

"Im fine. Ive had worse, you know it comes with the job," I say popping my nose back into place. He wipes the blood from under my nose gently.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks again.

"Ya im fine," I say just as im about to walk off. But he stops me.

"Hey," he grabs my arm, "whats your name?" I turn around and see his enchanting blue eyes starring at me. I stare back for only a few seconds then the fact he had asked my name had processed.

"Anatasia Romanoff," I replied. Shock was ridden all over his face.

"Your Natasha's sister. Your the Nightcrawler," he gasps.

"Yes. That is I," I reply.

"I just punched Nightcrawler in the face. Thats really not a way to get on your good side," he worries.

"Don't worry about it. Your Captain America, I know for a fact you didn't mean to super punch me across the room," I reassure him. Relief flushes over his face. "Anyways I got to go. My sister is beckoning me through the ear piece," I start walking away.

"Hey," he calls and I look back. "It was nice to meet you," he waves.

"You two, Cap," I solute him and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the people who followed me and my story. This is my first time publishing so it makes me feel really great!**

"Where were you?" Nat asks me as I report back to her.

"Where do you think I was?" I snap back then walk into the lab where she stood with Fitz and Simmons.

"You were in the rafters again weren't you?" She asks.

"Yes. You know being hidden is my thing. Thats how I get intel and how I relax," I say as I start to get frustrated with her.

"When I give you an order to be somewhere I expect you to be there," she informs me.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the web today," I joke. Fitz and Simmons start giggling. Natasha rolled her eyes at me then starred at my face. The bruise was starting. Black and blue was slowly gathering on face near my nose.

"What did you do? Fall from one of those rafters?" She asked examining my face.

"Actually I jumped down from them to say 'hi' to that guest. But jumping in front of a soldier isn't a good idea. His fast fist reflexes sent me flying across the room," I explain.

"He punched you?" She asked to clarify because thats just who she is.

"Granted I should have seen it coming. But what ever. Its cool. Now I'm sure you didn't call me in here so you could yell at me," I say crossing my arms.

"Now that you are correct about. It's that time of year again," she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Clueing in on what she said a smile grew on my face.

"The time to rise in the ranks of the SHIELD hierarchy?" I asked. All Nat did was nod her head.

I've been a level 4 agent for 4 years. Director Fury hasn't let me take the test in a while. I have a feeling it has something to do with Natasha. She fears I'll be better than her, get cocky and end up dying. One thing I know for certain that Agent Hill was the one who convinced Fury to let me take it. Im her favorite agent and no one doubts it.

"When do I start?" I ask with excitement.

"Right now. Fitz and Simmons are going to do the mental part. Hill and I will be administering the emotional. And for the physical part you will have, Directer Fury. He will be flying in," she explained. Fury himself was going to test me. Never before since Agent Hill has Fury done this for ranks. On the inside i was a giddy school girl. I was going to meet the man himself, who helped me into my carrier. Other than my sister, he was the reason I started.

"Alright, Ill leave you to it," Nat said leaving the room.

Simmons led me to a chair and hooked up machines to measure my brain. Fitz stood at the computer with a clip board. "Are you ready?" Simmons asked. I nod my head.

We go through a series of questions and situations that I might be faced with in the field. "Alright, you can move your emotional part of your test in the interrogation room," Fitz said not looking up from his clipboard and computer.

I walked into the interrogation room when I grabbed from both arms and dragged into another chair and tied me down. Hill and Nat stood before me. Not seconds had passed before Hill had Nat in a choke hold. "Tell me everything you know about shield or Ill brake her neck," she said. I tried to pull at the restraints but Natasha had tied them. No one not even herself are able to get out of them.

"Im not telling you anything," I spit at her.

This went on for hours. Hill basically asking the same question while threatening Nat in different ways. Natasha was covered in cuts and bruises because I wouldn't say anything. Then a timer went off and she stopped everything. Nat released me from the restraints and Hill led me to the training room.

Director Fury was standing in the middle of the room with his famous black trench coat on. From behind me I sense movement beside my head. I dodge Hills' punch as Fury runs towards me. I had a level 9 and 10 agent attacking me at the same time. Move for move I manage to keep up. When Fury was holding me facing Hill I jumped. Kicking her in the chest to give me enough momentum to flip behind Fury. Both of them got good hits in. But so did I. Exhaustion was starting to kick in after hours of fighting. I finally managed to pin Fury to the ground and was kneeling on his stomach. Maria Hill ran towards me like a jaguar. When she pounced I grabbed the stomach of her uniform and threw her. After she smashed into the wall, underneath me Fury started clapping. Once he started I rolled off of him and he stood up.

"Well done Agent Romanoff," he said offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me back onto my feet.

"I haven't seen skill like that since... I don't even know when," Agent Hill said straightening herself up.

"Thank you. I did learn from the best," I refer to Fury, Nat and a little bit from Clint. "So when do I find out the results?" I ask trying to catch my breath.

"A few hours. All of us that administered your test will meet and find your new level. You're dismissed Lil' Romanoff," Fury says.

Walking away with a rare smile on my face I head back to my place in the rafters. What I don't know is how much someone can actually see from being above ground...

**Next chapter we find out what level Lil' Romanoff is. Plus she sees something she isnt suppose to. **

**Please review. Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3-Finding out the Truth

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I was at band camp plus some family things got in the way. I'll try to be better but no promises. So here it is!**

I sit back on the rafters watching people walk past every now and then. Id seen Fitz and Simmons walk past starring at their clipboards. On the occasional moment Fitz would look up and gaze at Simmons. Anyone who couldn't see he liked her was blind.

That's when I heard footsteps underneath me. I crouched into a position where they couldn't see me if they looked up but I could see them. It was Agent Ward and Agent Skye.

"You know this is against protocol," she said as she leaned up against the closed door.

"Clearly we don't care," he said cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss. I put my hand over my mouth to keep me from yelling at them. When I look back down they are still going at it. "Maybe I should leave," I thought to myself before this got any more awkward.

I make my way back to the lounge through the roof top. Agent Coulson is rummaging through the fridge which I know isn't stocked. I slip through the crack between the pillars and drop down beside him. Like always i stick the landing but Coulson bangs his head on the fridge. "I'll never get used to that," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't think you're suppose to. You know the element of surprise is my job," I say. We both laugh for the first time in a while.

"All agents report to the briefing room for the revealing of Agent Anatasia Romanoff's new level," the voice on the intercom interrupted us. Coulson looks at me with a smile and we both start walking.

We walk into the room and saw everyone there. Agent May, Fitz, Simmons, Ward, Skye, Agent Hill, my sister and even Captain America. Everyone starred at me when we walked in. "Are you ready?" Agent Hill asks. I nod as everyone gathers in behind me. The feeling of cold hands on my shoulder makes me shiver. "Agent Anatasia Romanoff was recently at level 4. As of today she gains..." My heart stops beating just before she says my results. "...a level 7 status," she finishes. My stomach drops in excitement and disappointment. My smile grows into a half moon. The applause of my co-workers fill the air and the cold hands slap against my back.

"Congratulations Lil' Romanoff," I couldn't tell who it come from. But everyone in the room said it once. I glanced up only to find my sister glaring at me. She gave me slight nod and went on talking to Cap. Once she looked away I slip out of room. The silence calms me.

A minute passed and I heard footsteps. "Congratulations Lil' Romanoff," a masculine voice said .

"If you want to keep all your limbs you wont call me that again," I turn knowing its not my sister or Fury and Hill. As I turn I see it the blond hair, blue eyed beauty. With his hands in a surrendering position. "Sorry," I say.

"It's okay. As long as Im safe," he put his hands down and smiled. "Whats wrong? You were just promoted to level 7. I thought you'd be happier," he said with a concerned look on his face.

"I am happy... Maybe... Kind of," I realize.

"Why?" He asks.

"Dont get me wrong; Im happy I level up. Now my sister can boss me around on missions because shes a higher rank. But I deserve better. I thought I could pull an 8," I finally admit.

"If you're asking me I think you should level 10. You're better than Hill and Fury. But they're just trying to keep you agents in check," he tells me. I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow at him.

"What do you know about how I am as an agent? And what do you mean 'you agents'? Your a shield agent to," I retort.

"Technically Im an Avenger," he waves his finger at me. "Also Ive seen clips of you on missions and in battle," he finishes. I breeze past his first answer but get stuck on the second.

"Wait, how have you watched me in battle?" I ask.

A confused look stormed his face. "When the Avengers first assembled. Coulson's debriefing package had you on it. There was Stark, Banner, Thor, Hawkeye, Natasha and you. When you didn't show up I thought you didn't want to be an Avenger or was just to busy," he explained.

"None of the above. I was devastated when Fury picked just Natasha. Now I know it wasn't Fury who didn't pick me. It was Natasha who un-picked me, told the other agents she had me covered and lied about it," I finally put the pieces together. As Rogers looked at me I knew one thing for certain. Forgiving Agent Romanoff was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.


	4. Chapter 4- New is always better

Chapter 4- New is always better

I own nothing. Except for the story line and Anastasia

I stood starring at Cap with disbelief on my face. "Are you okay?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"I am," I snap to his attention. "But my sister may not be," I say bursting back into the room. Charging towards my sister everyone moves against the walls; clearing a path for me. "You bitch," I snarl while grasping her neck in-between my legs and twisting until she falls and I land on my feet.

"What is wrong with you?" She says flinging her hair out of her face.

"Clearly me living in your shadow wasn't enough! You had to take the Avengers away from me to!" I say attempted to connect my fist to her face. Like a true Romanoff she was able to block them. Then immediately after i swing my leg and it hits her in the jaw.

"What are you talking about? You know Fury didn't pick you. You know I was furious with him. So why are you attacking me?" She says after stumbling backwards.

"Stop lying to me!" I scream as I grasp her neck in my hand. Sweeping her feet from underneath her I slam her against the floor.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Skye whispered to Ward.

"Nahh. I think Im just gonna let it play out. Id rather not die," he whispered back.

"But it's against protocol to fight on Coulson's bus," she says louder than she meant to.

"Don't you know all about going against protocol," I snap my head up towards them while still holding Natasha down. Worry grew on their faces.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Skye tried to hide it.

"I don't have time for your lovers débâcle," I say and continue to fight my sister.

"Agent Ward, get Agent Romanoff off her sister," Agent Hill commanded. Ward huffed and walked over to us. He grabbed me by my arm and swung me up. My first reaction was to elbow him in chest chest. Winded, he backed off of me.

"See, I told you I didn't want to die," he said in between breaths. Everyones eyes peered into me.

"There was a time where I trusted you all. But you all have lost that. You all lied to me. The only people who havent lied to me are Banner, Captain and Stark," I paused, "who would thought it." Looking over them one more time I made my way out of the room. Just before the door Coulson tried to grab my arm. Recoiling, I glare at him with disappointment. Hurt was all over his face but I was to filled with rage to care.

"I heard. And saw," Captain said waiting outside the door.

"Ya. It could have been worse. I'll be in the gym if you need me," I said walking away. I could feel his eyes starring after me.

I stand in front of the punching bag giving it my all. Footsteps disrupt my concentration and I lose my combo. Regaining my thoughts I started again. "No matter how hard you hit it, it's not going to come life and hit back," said a voice that interrupted my combo again. Pushing my damp hair out of my face I look up. Cap was descending the stairs with a smile on his face. A slight grin grew on my face.

"I wasnt trying to bring it to life. Nothing can suddenly grow muscles," I paused, "except for you," we both laughed.

"You need a sparing partner?" He asked starting to wrap his hands. "I figure you need a real partner. One thats indestructible," he offered.

"Sure," I accept and get into my stance. As he got into his position a question crossed my mind. "So did Coulson put you up to this?"

"No. I came of my own free will," he replies swinging at my head. I dodge and thrust my fist at his rock hard abs.

Standing back I looked at him, "wait, you have free will while being apart of S.H.I.E.L.D? Thats shocking," I joke while continuing to spar. He gives off a slight laugh and launches himself towards me. Looking at him lying on the floor after missing me by inches I offer my hand. He takes it, but instead of me helping him up he pulls me down. Lying on the ground we both start laughing. "So, hows adjusting to life in the present?" I ask after sitting up.

"Im getting there. Its hard though. There are so many new things and people. Like this Steve Jobs guy. I still don't know why he's so famous," he huffed.

"Well Steve Jobs created the company apple. It makes iPhones, iPod, not that complicated," I reply while handing him my iPhone.

"Oh these things. I heard they're very popular," he laughs while examining the phone. I laugh with him and nod my head.

"Here, I'll make you a deal," he looked at me intrigued after handing back my phone. "I'll help you with the new world and all its great discoveries, if you become my new sparing and field partner," I offer.

"What about Natasha?" He asks.

"Forget her. Shes a traitor now. I need someone I can trust. Who will have my back," I explain.

"Well in that case, yes. I guess we both have new partners then," he said standing up and offers me a hand this time.

I take his hand and get up, "I guess we do."

"There's one thing I want to start withtonight," he said.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"Im taking a dance classtonight. You know to keep up with the styles. I want you to go with me," he says.

"I thought you were waiting for the right partner Agent Rogers?" I joke.

"I think I found her," he replies. I can feel my cheeks flush red as a smile grows on my face. "See you at 8," he runs off before I could say no.

"I think I found him too," I whisper to myself before going back to training on the bag.

**Well it looks as if our characters have found a new dance partner. Thanks to ****OEAvery ( for reading and reviewing my story. Those reviews but a smile on my face :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Don't look back

**I know it's been awhile but heres the next chapter. And in regard to the question if Anastasia is based on a celebrity The answer is no. When I write she is based off of what I look like. But this is one of those characters you can imagine to look like anything. But if you want a reference to create an image think of what Natasha's sister would look look like and then put black hair with red tips. Alright thats enough rambling. Here it is!**

Chapter 5- Don't look back

I make my way down the hallway in a tank-top and shorts for the dance class. Out of the corner of my eye I see Agent Ward come up beside me. After walking a few steps with him by my side I stop and look at him. "What do you want Agent Ward?" I ask.

He crossed his arms and stared me dead in the eyes. "What was that comment about back there?"

Nudging him out of my way I continue to walk. "Im not blind or stupid Grant. I know you and Skye have a thing," I say. Confusion goes across his face; he probably was thinking how I found out. I decide to answer that question, "my job is to hide in places and find out secrets before your secrets know they're secrets. So be more careful about what's right above you." Ward grabs my arm in hope to stop me.

"You were in the rafters spying on us?" He asks. Within seconds I grab his arm, twist it behind his back and push him against the wall.

"Yes I was. And if you ever touch me again I will kill you. I don't like you, there is something about you that makes me not trust you. Until I find that out, stay out of my way and you'll live. Don't get me wrong, it's not because I want to see you living and breathing. I see the way Agent Skye looks at you and for now she needs that," I say pushing his arm in more.

"Okay!" He screams in agony. Releasing his arm I glare at him until he walks away. Tightening my ponytail I continued to the dance room. Walking into the room and realizing that it's empty I glance at the clock. It read 7:50. I huff and decide to stretch and warm up. After only taking up five minutes I start dancing to my music. I flip, spin, jump all in one sequence. Being an assassin has given me the stability and flexibility of a dancer. The technique was something I developed in my down time of saving the world. Sprinting across the floor I go into a russian. Landing flawlessly I stand in my final pose panting.

A set of applause echoed in the room. I swung my head around and saw Cap leaning against the doorway. "You're good," he said walking in. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Everyone needs something to do when they aren't saving the world. Besides that's just a day job," I blush.

"Who needs a dance instructor when I got you," he smiled.

"You want me to teach you?"

"As long as I don't have to extend like a Barbie doll," he joked.

"I can assure you that is one of the many styles I know. We can start with hip hop but first you need to stretch. Just because you're a super soldier doesn't mean you cant pull something," I say wagging my finger and he starts to stretch.

"Okay, now that you're stretched we can dance. The key to hip hop is to just let the music flow through you. Don't think about it," I say. "Now try." I turned on the music and watched Captain America himself attempt to dance. "Just because you bend your knees and put your hands in the air doesn't mean its a dance," I stop him and the music. "Watch," I start the music and demonstrate my body interacting with the music. "See," I stop, "it's simple. Remember let it flow. Use some of the moves I taught you." Thats exactly what he did. He wasn't the best but it looked a lot better then some dancers Ive seen.

"Good," I say stopping the music. "Now is there any other dances you want to learn before we turn in?"

"The salsa? You know that?"

"Actually yes. One of my undercover missions involved some dancing. Im not aloud to go into detail but in the process I learned to salsa," I say looking for a good song. Finding one I hit play. I put him into position with one of his hands on my waist and the other in my hand. Showing him the basic steps, he picks up fast. "Impressive Rogers." He smiles a modest smile. "Want to go all out? Just follow my lead. 5,6,7,8." He manages to do every move i throw at him with ease. The hammerlock, and the hand drop he does as if he'd been dancing for years. "So you do know how to dance," I say as he spins me out.

Spinning me back in he says, "maybe just a little." After reconnecting he dips me. Our faces are inches apart as we breath deeply. His deep blue eyes gaze at mine as he closes the gap between our lips. The soft tenderness of his lips matched how light his hold on the back of my neck was. I let myself float in the world of the unknown. Where I never dared to wonder unless for the good of mission. To my concern I felt blissful. Thats when the beeping of my SHIELD PDA went off. With the annoying sound of beeping I pulled away and got my bag. "Umm. I have to go, duty calls," I say waving the PDA and rushing out.

One thing I learned from Natasha was never look back. She never told me in what kind of situation though. I always figured she meant during a mission. But maybe this was one of those missions I'm not suppose to look back at.

**Lil' Romanoff has got it going on... Now what do you guys want and think what will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6- Forgiveness

**The real Chapter 6. Sorry for the confusion. If this happens again please be direct in you comment. The ones I received made me feel as if you absolutely hated the chapter. But here it is. **

Chapter 6- Forgiveness

I quickly change back into my uniform and make my way to the lounge. There I find Hill, Coulson and May waiting for me. "Agent Romanoff," Hill said giving a slight nod of her head.

"You buzzed," I say as Skye walks into the room.

"We need you to escort Agent Skye on an mission to extract data," Hill spoke to me.

"Sure thing... Lets go," I gestured Skye towards me. The three agents nodded at me as I ignored them. Skye shuffled across the floor to keep up.

"So this is cool!" Skye exclaimed. I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"Its okay, you're new here. The presence of myself can be overwhelming sometimes," I say modestly.

"You know you're alot more funny than I thought you would be. I thought you'd be stuck up like your sister," she said trying to keep up.

"Im nothing like my sister," I stare blankly ahead as we get onto the plane. As we walked into the cockpit Skye put her bag on floor and buckled up. Grabbing the head set off of the control panel I started the engine. The roof slowly opened as the plane raised up and out into the cloudy sky.

Once I turn on the GPS it starts calculating the coordinates that were already programmed into it. "So," Skye starts, "how did you know about Ward and I?"

I glance at her for a second before I answer. "I do. I know your secrets before they know they're your secrets. Its what I do, I don't know why Coulson's team cant wrap their head around it."

"Oh," she huffed to herself.

"Don't worry I wont tell Coulson," I say noticing her sad face. Once I said it confusion spread across her face.

"Why not?"

"Dont ask questions rookie. But if you really want to know it's because you deserve to be happy. I've read your file and it looks like you've had a rough go of things. So if you really want it I wont say anything. But if he's anything like I suspect he is, I will kick his ass," I explain while landing the plane a couple miles from our destination. "We walk from here." Skye just sat in silence. I got up an waited for her by the door. She picked up her bag and pulled out her ICER while I pulled put my hand gun from its holster. "Aw, the wonder nerds made a gun that doesn't kill," I say staring at her ICER. "Stay behind me and don't die."

Opening the door slowly we run to the side of the building. Approaching the corner I stop Skye and peek. I look back at her and hold up 5 fingers, representing the number of guards. I turn the corner quickly and shot two guards down. The other three notice and start shooting back. One moves closer as he's shooting. Which was a mistake because when he was close enough I snap his neck. Using the now lifeless guard as a shield I shot down the last two. Dropping the limb guard I turn to Skye, "Skye, come on it's clear." She peeks around the corner and comes out. We walk towards the door of the control room where all their data is stored. Realizing the door is locked I pick up one of the guards cards and swipe it through. The door unlocks and I push Skye into the room. "I'll stand guard," I say closing the door behind her.

A few minutes passed when a truck load of guards come around both corners. Tightening my gloves and cracking my neck I stand waiting for them. They charge towards me and I start taking them down. As I finish off one another grabs me from behind while his buddies jab at me. Suddenly the man holding me releases and drops to the ground. I quickly turn around only to find a arrow in his eye socket.

"You miss me?" I hear a voice in my ear piece and have to start fighting the guards again.

"Clint?" I reply jabbing one of the men in the neck.

"The one and only," he says sending two arrows into two mens heads. I see him swing from the top of one of the buildings to right beside me.

Finishing off the last guard with my knife in his back I stare at Clint. I remove my knife and put it back in its holster. We both give a smile before we run into a hug. "Your skills are slipping A. A few months ago you would have taken down all of those guards blindfolded," he said pulling away.

"Shut up," I playfully shove him. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Natasha called me. Said you might need some back up," he said grabbing his arrows out of his victims heads.

"Of course she did," I roll my eyes and walk back towards the door I was suppose to watch.

"Ok, what happened this time?" he said walking over.

"You probably know. It's not like she keeps secrets from you."

"I have no idea why you would be this mad and distracted."

"Oh, so you don't know that Fury wanted me for the Avengers but Natasha didn't think I was capable of it. So I got sent on a bogus mission while you guys played house with the dream team," I exclaim while his mouth drops. Which makes me think he really didn't know.

Thats when Skye exited the room with a smile. "Done," she said. "Wow, what happened here...oh my god you're Hawkeye!" She screamed. Clint waved at her quickly.

"She did what!?" He screamed.

"Come on Skye, we got to get back," I say starting towards our plane. Skye followed eagerly behind me.

"You are not going to breeze past this. Anastasia!" Clint bellowed after me then started to follow. Rounded the corner another guard appeared. Before he could radio us in he had a bullet and an arrow in his heart. We reach the plane and I go straight to the cockpit not stoping to see if Clint got on.  
"Anastasia, are you going to talk to me?" Apparently he did get on. Ignoring him I put on my headset as Skye buckles up. Pressing all the buttons for take off Clint starts talking again, "you know your sister can do stupid things. You're going to forgive her eventually."

"She has done stupid things and Ive forgave her for them in the past. But this time is different, I may never forgive her," I start flying back to the BUS.


	7. Chapter 7- Sandwiches

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but here the next part is...enjoy**

As the deck lowers, Coulson's team is waiting at the bottom, even Cap. The three of us walk down and passed the team, except for Skye. She stopped at Grant – of course. Clint and I walk through them and to the kitchen.

"Sandwich?" He asks.

"Sure," I say, knowing he knows what I like.

He places a roast beef sandwich in front of me as Nat walks in. I take a huge bite of my food as she starts to talk. "How was the mission?" She asks.

"Irrelevant," I mumble through the food in my mouth.

"It's not irrelevant," she replies.

"To you it is. You are no longer required to check on me and send Clint after me when I won't talk to you. There is a reason I don't want to talk. Now if you'll excuse me I'll eat my sandwich elsewhere," I say as I rise from my chair and wave goodbye to Clint.

When I leave the room I can hear Clint start to scream.

"Serves her right," I think to myself as I round the corner. Taking another big bite, I crash into something hard and fall backwards.

"Sorry," Cap said holding out his hand to help me up.

Swallowing the food in my mouth as quickly as I can, I reach up for his hand. "Of course it's you. I thought I ran into something harder than a wall," I joke while playfully punching his stomach.

Forgetting about the sandwich that had fallen out of my hand we start walking in the opposite direction of the kitchen, away from the yelling match.

"So…" I say awkwardly as we make our way down the hallway.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about what happened last time we saw each other," he says forwardly.

"What's there to talk about?" I ask.

"Like the fact that I want to do it again," he leans in and brushes my hair back.

His lips meet mine in the middle. They are softer and cooler than the last time. Maybe it was because last time he was sweaty and hot. Bringing myself back to reality I slowly push him away.

"Okay, as much as I want to do this right now I want to make one thing clear," I say to him. "I don't do casual flings. Well I really don't do anything because my sister raised me to believe that my job was the one and only thing in my life. Despite the fact that everyone knows her and Hawkeye are totally in love," I roll my eyes while he snickers.

"Okay, so what's the point you're trying to get at?" He asked.

"The point is, I want to try something my own way and not my sister's way. I wanna go on a real date, re-define my definition of fun. 'Cause right now it's killing people who want to destroy the human race," I explain as I walk behind him.

He turns to meet me face to face before he answers; reaching for both my hands and interlocking our fingers. "I can do that," he tells me.

"Really?"

"Tomorrow night I'm going to take you on a date and re-define your definition of fun," he says as a smile grows on my face.

**Sorry it's short but who else is excited for Cap and Lil' Romanoff's date? You have any ideas what they should do on their first date? PM me with ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8- Laser Tag Anyone?

**Sorry for not updating. There were many suggestions and wondering as to what the date scene would be. So here you go! Finally here! Thanks to all the readers who stood up for my character and story to the haters! Much love guys! **

Chapter 8 – Laser Tag Anyone?

Cap calls me early this morning to tell me our date is going to be this evening. He had said 'dress casual', but of course I have no idea what that means since I live in my uniform. Thank God though that Agent Skye is a normal person and my size. She lent me a dark grey t-shirt, a pair black of yoga pants (just in case I ended up having to fight) and a pair of black Converse. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and fix my eye liner and mascara. By now it was 5 o'clock, so he should be here any minute. While I wait, I pull out my phone and start deleting all of Natasha's texts. Most of them say the same thing, "Answer me." I know she will never apologize because Romanoff's don't.

Just as I delete the last message there is a knock on my door. On the other side of the door I find Captain America in a dark blue t-shirt and Levi's. "You ready?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yup," I say, stuffing my phone in the waist of my pants and closing the door. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere," he says, leading me down the street.

"Now that's not even cool. Seriously tell me." We turn down a couple more streets and finally came to a stop. There is a bright neon sign that reads 'FUN LAND FOR ADULTS'. I look at him worriedly. "Do I want to know what's in there?" I ask.

"Trust me it's not what you think. I thought the same thing. It's..." He opens the door, "laser tag!"

"Laser tag? Really?" I say walking inside.

"Yeah, we are both soldiers so why not shoot people with lasers for fun instead," he has a goofy grin across his face.

"You did not come up with that. Who told you to say that?" I say, strapping on the vest and eye wear.

"Falcon," he says with embarrassment, "I may have asked for his help so it could be a modern date."

"You know what? I'm completely fine with that," I reply as I grab and position the laser gun in my hand. "Let's go," I say as the door to the maze opens.

We split as we enter the maze. _High vantage point_ I think to myself. Slinging my gun over my shoulder, I climb to the top of the maze. I slowly crawl across the top until I see someone. Quickly moving my gun to ready position, I shoot and the laser hits her in the back. As her vest rumbles, I scurried away.

Within ten minutes every shot becomes the same, and for once I was actually having fun. I couldn't believe how happy shooting lasers at random strangers made me. As I continued to crawl, I spotted Cap not far away. I quickly made my way over and stopped a few steps before him. I brace myself with my gun in my hand as I hop in front of him.

"Hasta La Vista, baby!" I say just before I pull the trigger. With no time to react, the laser hits him and the vest rumbles.

"Aw man," he says, flinging his arms in the air just as the lights come back on and the game ends.

"_I am the champion, my friend_," I start to sing as we make our way to the door. He playfully nudges me as we hang up the vests and guns. "So what now?" I ask.

"Follow me," he says, and taking my hand with a smile on his face, he leads me all the way to the beach. "And now a midnight walk on the beach," he gestures his arms out towards the ocean.

"Like a cheesy scene from a movie... I love it," I say while I remove my shoes and socks. Cap catches on and removes his too. As we start to walk down the beach my phone goes off. Checking the caller ID, it was none other than my sister. I clicked ignore. Not seconds later did it go off again and this time I shut the ringer off.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Cap asks.

"Nope, It's my sister and I have no interest in talking to her," I reply as I look straight forward; willing him to drop the subject.

"Look, I know you're mad because of what she did but you only have one sister. And with your job you never know when one can turn to zero," he explains and I stop mid stride. He stops right alongside me. "I've seen you two together before the secret came out. Between the two of you I see LOL," he says with a straight face. I snicker at him.

"Steve what do you think LOL means?" I ask.

"Lots of love?" He replies; it sounds more like a question.

I shake my head, "no, it means laugh of loud. We have got to work on your acronyms," we both laugh. "But none the less you do have a very good point. Maybe it is time to forgive and forget."


	9. Chapter 9- AC

**Alright, you guys have waited long enough for the next chapter so here it is! Enjoy!**

After the walk on the beach Steve takes me back to my place.

"I had a great time tonight," I tell him as we walk up to my quarters at the base.

"Same here," he says with a smile. I smile back as he leans in to kiss me.

As I let myself fall into the kiss I forget the world around me. All of my troubles vanish until he backs away.

"Goodnight," he says and walks away.

With a sigh of happiness I enter my room – only to see Coulson sitting on my La-Z-Boy recliner. My smile instantly diminished.

"What do you want Agent Coulson?" I asked walking over to my mirror to take off my makeup.

"Agent... I guess you really are mad," he pieces together.

I have never called him Agent Coulson; it is always Coulson or big C. But that's when he resembled my father.

"Really? You can piece _all that_ together? 20 points for the Agent over here!" I shout sarcastically; picking up my make-up wipes.

"Listen," he starts.

"No, you listen. You were like a father to me. You took me and Natasha in when we had no one. I trusted you more than I've trusted anyone else. Then you go behind my back and betray me like im six and have to sit on the sidelines," I rant slamming down the wipe.

"I know you are hurt but you have to understand my side," he tries again. I cross my arms and sit down waiting for him to explain. "I raised you and your sister since the day I found you two with that Russian mob. By then your sister was too old and basically raised herself. But you, you were still so small. In fact if you hadn't already been trained and programmed to kill I would have sent you to kindergarten; given you a normal life. I tried as much as possible to do that. Clearly it didn't work with your stubborn ways," we both chuckle slightly, "I still see you as my little girl. I know I'm not blood. But I raised you, you have always been and you will always be my little girl," I can see he is waiting my response by the look in his eye, but I do not speak.

After a few beats, I finally reply, "you are my dad and that will never change," I get up and hug him. He holds me tight, tighter than I had expected. "Crushing windpipes," I say, struggling for air.

"Sorry," he backs away instantly.

"I didn't say stop," I smile, pulling him back into a hug and forget why I was even mad in first place.


	10. Chapter 10- HAIL HYDRA?

Chapter 10

After making up with Coulson we sat and watched 'The Walking Dead' while eating ice cream – our typical Saturday night tradition whenever I wasn't on a mission. But when midnight rolls around, Coulson and I say goodbye. After cleaning up a little, I grab my face-mask and turn the TV off. Then I shut off the lights and crawl into my comfy bed and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to thumping noises outside my room and I groan. As I pull myself out of bed and get into my uniform I return to the BUS from my apartment. I hop on my motorcycle and speed off back to the team. When I pull up to where the BUS is, I am shocked to see it's no longer here. Panicking, I tear my phone from my pocket. I open up the tracker Nat had put on the plane when we first heard AC was alive, it reads 'The Hub'.

"That's odd," I say to myself and start to make my way there.

I pull my bike into the cargo ramp of the plane and swing my leg back over the bike. I take note of the shattered glass and dozens of bullet holes around the plane's interior. I lean down to take a closer look – they are AK-12 Assault Rifle bullets with a 9x39mm barrel. _Russian rifles, _I think curiously, _what the hell happened here?_ I slowly pull out my Sidearm, just in case. Suddenly, I hear movement around the corner. I instantly move towards the sound. I raise my gun as I take a quick breath and swivel to meet the hidden enemy. When I turn, I am faced with four 1977 AMT Hardballer pistols; I disarm the assailants quickly. I drop to one knee to steady myself, my gun poised and ready to shoot.

Suddenly, a voice tinged with panic shouts, "Anastasia it's us!"

I look up at my targets to find Coulson raising his arms in surrender.

"Dammit Coulson! You know not to sneak up on me," I say, putting my Sidearm back, "what happened? Why did you move the BUS? And why does every S.H.I.E.L.D location look like chaos?" I remember the state of my apartment and The Hub.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen. Hydra infiltrated us at the highest level and Fury is dead," Coulson said looking down at his shoes. "And they took my gun."

"I slept through the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D? Damn I'm a heavy sleeper," I mumble under my breath; then it dawns on me, "where's my sister!?"

"Natasha and Captain America are dealing with Hydra at The Triskelion. They just took down the Helicarriers that were designed for Project Insight," Coulson explains to me.

"I told you guys Project Insight was going to back-fire on you," I retort, raising an eyebrow, "so what do we do now?"

"Well General Talbot is coming here to 'talk' so we we're just about to leave," May replies.

"God I hate that guy. He's just a real pain in the ass," they all nod their heads. "Well then, Agent May get this plane in the air," I order. She just nods her head and pulls up – which is peculiar; she never takes orders from me.

"Mission de–brief in 5," Coulson says over his shoulder; leaving Skye, Ward and I alone.

"Well this awkward," Skye says.

"You are correct my friend. Skye would you like to join me for a coffee?" I ask her.

"Awesome! Coffee with a world class assassin – my friends would never believe it," she says while following me and leaving Ward behind us.

We walk into the kitchen and I head straight toward the Tassimo, "you don't like Ward, do you?" She asks me as I grab mugs.

I look her dead in the eyes, "no, I don't."

"He's a good guy once you get to know him," she replies.

"Oh, I'm sure he's all gumdrops and rainbows," I mumble sarcastically, "Skye, here's the thing. Specialists tend to not like other specialists. We like to work alone or with the partners we've been assigned. So don't take it personally – especially since I don't like a lot of people. But _you_ just happen to be one of the very few that I do like, Rookie," I say, pouring the coffee.

She smiles, "I like you too," and she takes the mug from my outstretched hand.

From there we make our way to the de–briefing room. A few stragglers rush in behind us.

"Alright let's get started," Coulson says as soon as he enters the room. He then pulls up all the information on the screen. "So, we all know Hydra is inside S.H.I.E.L.D. One of our highest agents is suspected to Hydra. So the operation is to send in a two-man team and tag them with a tracker that FitzSimmons designed," he explains.

"This tracker is designed to dissolve into their skin as soon as it is placed on them. So we can be tracking and hearing Hydra's every movement and they will never know," Fitz explains vigorously.

"Agent Novak will be at a charity function tonight. The two-man team will go in posing as a normal, rich, married couple," AC explains further.

"So, pompous and stuck up?" I ask.

"Pompous and stuck up," he confirms, "you are to plant the tracker without him noticing or anyone discovering you are from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well that's obvious," I huff under my breath. I receive a dirty look from Coulson, I ignore it by adding, "who is the two-man team?"

A sly smile grows on Coulson's face as I take a sip of my coffee. "That would be you and Ward," he replies.

Shocked, I spit my coffee out and all over him.

I give a harsh laugh and ask, "I clearly didn't hear you properly. Who is the team; answer _honestly_ this time."

He asks as he pulls out a cloth from his jacket, "I made no error Anastasia, the team is you and Ward. Will that be a problem?"

I clamp down on the acrid bile clawing up my throat. With clenched teeth, I reply, "of course not. A job is a job."

"My suit suggests otherwise . . ." He says in a hushed tone as he wipes the coffee from his face.

"Yeah . . . sorry about that," I flash an innocent smile – he does not look pleased.

"You will leave as soon as the bus touches down in an hour. You will need to be ready in that time," he says hopelessly, I can tell he is just trying to get rid of me.

Grant and I give him a slight nod and head off to our bunks. Agent May follows close behind me as she always helps me get ready for OPS like this.

"What are you wearing this time?" She asks knowing I always have spectacular dresses locked away for events like this.

I smile devilishly, "I have this fiery red dress that I've been saving for just the occasion. It shimmers in the light, hugs the curves, and shows off all my best features," I wink at her and I am awarded with a sly smirk.

An hour has passed and I am just finishing up my hair as May leaves to land the plane.

"Would our two-man team please report to the cargo bay," Coulson's voice booms over the intercom.

I take a deep breath and head towards the cargo bay. As I make my way down the hallway I can see everyone is waiting for me.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" I ask Ward; hooking my arm through his waiting one.

"Absolutely," he assures me, walking us over to the car. He then chivalrously opens the door for me.

I offer him a very slight grin as I slide gracefully into the SUV. Coulson walks up to my window and taps it as Grant climbs into the driver's seat.

When I roll it down, Coulson asks, "Please, at the very least, try not to kill him."

"I make no promises AC," I confess as Grant turns the key and brings the engine to life.

I return the window to its original position as Grant backs off the cargo ramp and speeds off towards the charity event.


	11. Chapter 11- The Threat

Chapter 11

Grant parks the car a few meters from the front door then moves around the front of the vehicle to open my own. I shake my head slightly; to save time I open the door myself. "Too late," I tell him; this elicits an eye roll. He then holds out his arm and waits for me to hook mine through.

"Don't touch me," I say.

"We're married, remember?" he adds.

"You wish," I retort.

Suddenly, Coulson's nagging voice chides in my ear, "Anastasia, it's one mission. Let it go," I can hear Skye gasping with laughter in the background.

"I swear if you start singing I will kill you," I take one final look at Ward's waiting arm and take it begrudgingly.

The other end grows completely silent as Ward and I breeze through security; all eyes in the room turn to us when we enter. I lift my head even higher, roll my shoulders and whisper to Ward. "Let's do this."

He nods slightly as we stride to centre of the room.

"Shall we dance?" Ward asks, pivoting to stand before me and offering his hand.

"You know how to dance?" Skye asks through the COM.

"Every specialist learns how to dance for undercover ops," I reply quietly as I place one hand on Wards shoulder and the other in his open and waiting hand.

Music fills the air as Ward starts to lead me in a classic waltz. We make our way across the dance floor through the throngs of other couples. As he dips me, our eyes lock for a moment but both of our faces are as cold as stone. He places his hand on the small of my back and pulls me back up to his chest – then proceeds to lead me with turns and steps that I respond to. When the music stops, we're face to face. Only then do I notice that everyone is staring and . . . clapping.

"Very nice," I praise when he leads me over to the bar with a sly smile on his face.

Ward smirks, "did you just give me a compliment?"

"Yes," I say shortly, "and you should feel very special because they're extremely rare," I take the glass of champagne that he holds before me.

"That's true," Coulson approves through the COM.

"Oh shut up," I take a sip of the smooth, sparkling liquid as I aim the comment at Coulson but continue to keep up eye contact with Ward.

"Your target is in the corner by the waitress with the hors-d'oeuvres," May pipes through.

"You have the device?" Ward asks me.

"Yes, now let's do this so I can go home and watch Hell's Kitchen," I link arms with Ward as we walk over.

Ward starts to speak the moment we reach him but my mind wanders elsewhere, mentally noting that there are no security cameras – anywhere.

" . . . and this is my wife, Anna Beaumont," I tune back into the conversation to extend the hand with the device attached.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Novak," I say formally as he shakes my hand.

"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine Mrs. Beaumont," he responds after kissing the top of my hand with a small yet coy grin.

I redress my lips with flirtation and try to flush my cheeks with embarrassment. It seems to work because Ward gives me a look saying 'nice job'. After Novak releases my hand he continues his conversation with Ward.

Suddenly Skye pipes in through the COM, "tracker's activated. Good work guys." Ward stops speaking suddenly, quite abruptly, and grabs my arm just firm enough to send the message clearly.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here as much as I do but the least you could do is try. You're going to blow our cover," he says, anger flushed across his cheeks.

"You think I'm not trying?! Who just planted the tracker without him even noticing?" I grind my teeth and yank my arm from his tight grasp.

"You couldn't even bother with the conversation! Do you know how suspicious that looks?"

"Listen here buddy, people check out of conversations once in a while, it happens. So if you're trying to say that you think you are the better agent then you are sadly mistaken and only setting yourself up for disappointment," I whisper sharply.

"I don't think," he corrects with quiet irritation, "I know."

"People are starting to stare guys. You're blowing your cover, you'd better do something about it and fast," Skye says into the COM.

"Well Agent Hot Shot, you think you're the better agent? Go ahead; show me what you've got!" I snap, dripping with attitude.

That's when he takes me by surprise. He lips lock with mine with such force I would have fallen back had it not been for his grip around my waist. _This is his act, make out in front of everyone_, I think. _This might not have been my first choice but it still works_. I count off a minute before he pulls away. I'm sure shock is written all over my face. I have also never heard the COM so silent; it's as if it isn't in my ear at all. Finally I break the silence, "well . . . that was one way to fix it," I say as I pat his chest and take his hand while I start towards the door.

Ward lags behind as I slide myself into the car. He stares at the empty space before making his way over to the driver's seat and starting the engine. Seconds pass and we are back onto the road in silence. With the operation over, we turn off the COM within seconds of each other.

Ten minutes pass by when I realize that we aren't going where I thought we were. "This isn't the way back to the BUS," I determine aloud.

"I know," he tells me.

"Then where are we going?" I growl at him as he pulls into an alley.

"Get out of the car," he says in a calm voice.

I decide to play by his rule and get out; being prepared for anything. Something is clearly off and I don't want to find out in an enclosed space.

"What are you doing Ward? Why are we here?" My voice is almost at a whisper.

"To take out the threat," he speaks in monotone.

"_Threat_? What threat?" A few seconds pass, "you think I'm a threat? We're on the same team, Ward, I am _not_ a threat!"

He simply stares at me, "that is where you and I differ, _Mrs. Beaumont_. We aren't on the same team," he says pulling out an ICER. I turn to turn run off, but slam into a waiting Mr. Novak.

"What the . . ." I start.

He stares at me, then suddenly, his lips arch with sinister glee. "Hail Hydra."

I hear a single gunshot from behind and everything fades to black.


	12. Chapter 12- Betrayal

Chapter 12

I slowly start to regain consciousness. As my eyes flutter open I am met with a poorly lit room that sounds like the sewer and smells likewise. Then I hear echoing footsteps coming towards me.

"Well look who's awake," Ward says as he steps into what little light there is.

"Well if it isn't my favourite traitor. You know, I didn't think you could be any more pathetic. But, God did you surpass my judgement," I say, realizing that my hands are tied to the chair.

He then strikes me across the face with his fist; once the ringing in my ears stops, I spit the blood that is now pooling in my mouth onto his shoes. My head lolls back and I chuckle darkly, "you won't get away with it, Ward, whatever it is you're planning. We've beaten Hydra before . . . and we can sure as hell do it again," I say, I add a bloody smile.

He grins, "Hydra has evolved – we're bigger and better now. SHIELD doesn't stand a chance," he says; bending down to my eye level.

"Is that the kind of shit they feed you in Nazi school? Not only will you lose but I will personally see to it that you are locked away behind bars in the Cube or the Big House. And not just that, but I will make it out of here alive just to kick your ass," I readjust myself to a more comfortable eased-back position and cross my legs.

"You actually believe that don't you?" Ward's face is almost humorous.

"Yes," I say, "because I have some very talented, very powerful high ranking friends that are probably on their way to deal with you right now," I say, remembering the tracker embedded in my forearm.

"Damn," he whispers beneath his breath, he then straightens to pull a pocketknife from his pants. He then pushes the knife through the skin of my arm and digs through to retrieve the tracker. I bite my lip with the pain that is pulsating through my entire body. It's all I can do to keep the scream inside; that is trying it's best to claw from a deep place inside me. Ward continues, "if the 'friends in high places' you're referring to is Fury, he won't be able to join the party. Fury is dead," he tells me bluntly as his eyes devour the tracker he just retrieved from my arm – I can almost see the technical information processing behind his eyes.

As I swallow the doubt-filled bile creeping up my esophagus, I reply slowly, "Fury is not dead. No, no Fury _cannot_ be dead, he's the ultimate spy! If Fury was going to die, he would do it himself!" I shriek at him.

Ward drops the tracker to the floor carelessly, "oh, I hit a nerve didn't I? It's already been confirmed princess," he replies, the sound of the tracker crushing beneath his boot also crushes my hope.

_I can't lose Fury; he can't be dead_, I think to myself, tears well up behind my eyes. But a vicious comment comes to mind, saving me from the sniveling, worthless mess that is me crying.

I smile wickedly, "you didn't think this plan through did you, you worthless piece of shit," I then ask the words that will hit him where it truly hurts. "you didn't just betray SHIELD, you also betrayed Skye. And what will she think of the 'new and improved' Ward?"

I am rewarded by the tightening of his muscles beneath his jaw and chest at the mere mention of her name. I can see the pain on his brow as he answers, "once I explain to her why I'm doing this she'll understand."

My chest jerks sharply with the harsh laugh that erupts from my deep inside. "I can see how much you're actually trying to convince yourself of that. And I wish you genuine luck with trying to clear your black conscience with a bright girl like Skye. But right now, I can bet you anything – all of SHIELD in fact – that Skye will hate you with all of her being as I do. She _trusts_ you and I'm pretty sure she was letting herself go so far as to fall in love with you. Now, here you are, the useless traitor who is trying – key word here by the way – to destroy the only family she knows," as I spit the poisoned words from my mouth, I tug at the ropes – it does nothing.

"I'm done with you," Ward does not look at me, he looks at his shoes, the pain on his face is like sweet nectar to me.

He then starts to walk away. I mentally relax, thinking that I won't have to deal with him anymore. I realize that I'm wrong when I hear his echoing steps come back towards me. "Looks like your friends aren't going to show up," he says as he starts to empty a strange liquid everywhere. The smell starts to intrude my nostrils and that's when I realize it's gasoline.

"Ward," I bark in a panic, he looks up at me nonchalantly, "you don't want to do this," I hate the twinge of pleading in my voice.

"And pray tell, why not?" he questions as he continues to spread the deadly liquid. I didn't know why he didn't want to do it, my brain searched through all the things that might be of value to the wretch.

"Because if you kill me, you really think you still have a chance with Skye? You think she'll understand you? She will _detest _the sight of you!" I choked out hurriedly. I could tell I was grasping at straws.

Ward passed a moment before, from what I could tell, was rationalization. "Anyone can be forgiven – even someone like me," he replied as he splashes the gas over my head.

Expelling the gas from my mouth I shake my head and scream at him more. I sound like a broken record, "Ward! Ward! WARD!". Once the can is empty he gives me one last glance before striking the match. "Goodbye, _Little_ Romanoff," he says as the match tumbles from his fingers and hits the ground. He watches as the fire rapidly spreads throughout the building.

For a moment, all I see is the slow rise of the fire; it is as bright as the Northern Lights. They are tempting, dangerous, but also beautiful. Ward stands on the other side . . . the side of the living.

Reality resets when the smoke begins pooling in my lungs, spasms rack my body as a violent coughing fit ensues. Between my coughs I try once last time to get Ward's attention, but he turns and leaves the building. The flames dance closer and closer, sending me into an endless spiral of hysteria. Slowly I begin to fade in and out of consciousness as the smoke weaves in my bloodstream and compromises my oxygen.

I think I hear my name being called, but I cannot tell. Nothing makes sense anymore. Another blackout sweeps over me, but it isn't long before I am reawakened by the sound of my name once more.

"ANASTASIA!"

Excitement fills me, I try my hardest to reply through the coughs, but the raw ache in my throat simply results in a dry heave.

Another black out.

The next cognitive image my brain captures is the view of the night sky, and the feeling of being lifted by massive arms and a steady, solid chest. All that I can hear is "stay with me Anastasia. You have to stay with me."


	13. Chapter 13- Fatal Reunion

**Hey guys. Two chapters within 24 hours of each other. You can thank my friend for that. Kicking my ass into gear about getting at least 2 up this week. So ya. No more rambling. Here's the next one!**

Chapter 13

I slowly awaken to the sound of a steadily beeping machine. Only when my vision clears do I realize that I am listening to the mechanical beating of my very own heart. It takes a moment for the night before to come back in one long horrific rush. _Ward is Hydra_ echoes relentlessly around my pounding brain as I viciously rip the oxygen tube from my nose. _How did I get to the hospital?_ I ask myself; noticing the two doctors standing just beyond the thin door that has been left open just an inch.

"Steve Rogers is ready to be released whenever he pleases," the doctor on the left looks bored as he says this; flipping through what must be Steve's chart.

_Steve? _I think anxiously. _What is he doing here?_ I nearly leap from the bed and push past the doctors in my haste.

"Hey! You can't be out of bed!" The other doctor's higher pitched voice chases after me as I race down the hallway.

_Ward is Hydra._

"Steve! Steve!" I shout as I navigate the seemingly identical hospital corridors. "Rogers!" I cried once again. Relief floods me when I hear his voice.

"Anastasia?"

I turn towards the sound and sprint to the end of the hall, "Steve!" I call breathlessly as I happily welcome his strong embrace.

"Ana," he whispers against my ear, I can feel the smile on his lips.

As he holds me, I'm at a loss for breath – figuratively and literally. I struggle to gather oxygen without the super soldier noticing.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I pull back from the hug. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He grins, "I'm fine Ana, are you all right?"

The lie slips easily between my teeth, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

I can't tell if he buys this or not, but he doesn't say anything further on it. Instead, he smiles once and looks down, "nice gown, by the way."

My eyes widen when I look down to notice that I am wearing a very breezy hospital gown. I do my best to act annoyed, but as I slide my hands around myself to close the back, I can't help but grin. "Shut up," I joke, "now, would you please tell me what the hell happened?"

"Ugh," a new voice complains from the corner of the room, "would one of you just tell the other what happened and we can all move on? You two make me want to vomit with all your cutesy little love talk."

"Who is this?" I question Steve as I pop my rest my hand on my popped hip and stare down the darker man sitting coolly in the plain hospital chair.

"This is Sam Wilson," my eyebrow quirks quizzically; he elaborates, "The Falcon – he was helping us at the Triskilion."

"Falcon . . ." I ponder, "yeah, I've heard of you before. Didn't you fly the mission in Bakhmala, Khalid Khandil mission? The pararescue?"

"That's the one," he nods once and smiles brightly.

Steve turns to me and says to Sam, "this is Anastasia Romanoff. She's Natasha's younger sister."

"If you're even half as good as your sister, then Steve here has got his work cut out for him," Sam replies lightly.

"Wait!" Her name jolts my buzzing brain, "where is my sister? Is she all right? I know how dangerous those project insight Helicarriers are."

"Natasha is fine. The last I heard she was addressing the state," Steve tells me, then his blond brow furrows. "Hold on," he narrows his eyes, "you knew about the Helicarriers?"

"I should, I helped build them with Stark," I reply simply. Both men look like they want to ask more. "What? I'm pretty, not illiterate. I can't look like I do and be good with tools?" My leg locks with my reinstated attitude.

It doesn't last long. Suddenly, I start struggling furiously for air. The wind is quickly pulled from my chest and I double over, grasping at my chest. The floor rushes forward but Steve catches me before I hit the ground.

"Ana," he whispers as he holds me.

I hear Sam call out for a doctor as I start to heave blood onto the floor and Steve's arm. The doctors rush in and a plastic bucket is thrown before my mouth. My weight is then lifted and carried down the hall away from Sam and Steve back to my room.

"Wait!" Steve begs as the doctors whisk me away.

Once I am safely returned to my bed, the machines spring back to life as they are reattached. Both of my lungs feel like Ward has spilled gasoline on them and dropped the match.

_Ward is Hydra. _

I try to call out, scream, do anything but whimper like a sickly puppy. Someone grasps my flailing arm and a needle is shoved in. It can only be a sedative because, soon, the world and noise and machine hearts silence and my eyelids fall heavily over my eyes.

The next time I open my eyes, I am greeted with a smiling Captain Rogers. I wiggle myself into a sitting position, but the action leaves me breathless. I speak regardless, "what happened?"

"You collapsed," he told me. "They gave you a sedative and you've been out for a few hours, but they won't tell me what's wrong because I'm not family. But Natasha is here, and she's talking with the doctors right now," he takes a hold of my left hand; I take note of how he holds it – like a flower.

"Well aren't you two just adorable," Natasha appears in the doorway leaning up against the frame.

I barely have enough time to smile before she rushes to my side and folds her arms around my neck.

I wince, "too rough . . . can't breathe," I choke out.

She hurriedly pulls away, and settles on carefully brushing the hair from my face instead.

My mouth opens to speak, but Steve beats me to the punch, "what's wrong with her?"

"Her lungs are damaged from the smoke inhalation. They're dangerously swollen so when she took out her oxygen tubes," she shoots me a sharp glare, "she was unable to attain enough oxygen. The bloody vomit is acute gastritis, sudden inflammation of the stomach lining. They said it was due to an extreme amount of stress, but it comes with the job right?"

I ignore her look that implies she wants to know what happened. I shrug, and look at Steve. "See? I'm just fine."

"No you are _not_," a second voice was layered on top of Steve's. I look up to find Coulson standing with his arms crossed in the doorway – he doesn't take up much of it.

"Naw," I give my head a little shake and reach for the remote to adjust the incline of the bed. "That's just a matter of opinion, my friends."

"Yes. And a completely professional medical diagnosis," Natasha argues as she makes room for herself on the bed.

"So what's up AC?" I ask; moving over to achieve a more comfortable position.

"Someone wants to see you," he explains.

"Oh thank you Coulson . . ." he interrupts me before I can finish.

He grins a little, "I always love seeing you, Anastasia, but I was talking about another agent." he moves aside to reveal the last face I would ever want to see again . . . and it is smiling right at me.

**Okay so there it is. Where do you guys want it to go from here? What do you think is going to happen? Don't forget to review! Your reviews help me write! Thx!**


	14. Chapter 14- Betrayal is Everywhere

**Hey guys! Your Christmas present from me is a new chapter! Here you go!**

Get him out," I say steely. Ward's face has a look of . . . almost, confusion.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Coulson asks, casting a side glance at Ward.

"Ward did this to me!" I demand, recoiling further into the pillows of the bed. Steve instantly senses my discomfort and looks at Ward accusingly.

"Stand down, Rogers," Coulson looks at Steve with stern look, "Ana what are you talking about? Grant was the one who saved you. He carried you from the building as it was going down," he explains.

"Bullshit! He was the one who set the damn place on fire! Coulson, Ward is Hydra!"

"Ward was the one who carried you out of that place," He repeats.

The words don't process well in my brain. Why would he carry me out if he wanted to kill me? How could this be possible? As I watch Coulson defend Ward, I realize that no one can see it but me. No one will be able to unless I show them.

Steve shares a look with me and turns his head to look at Ward. "I think it's time you leave now, Agent Ward."

"Captain–" Coulson starts, but Ward holds up a hand to stop him.

"No, no Coulson, it's fine. I can see that I am not making her feel any better. I'll go," when he turns, and grabs the door handle, he casts a sly grin over his shoulder.

He then closes the door and leaves.

"What just happened?" Nat asked.

"Ward . . . Ward is Hydra," breathing comes easier now.

The feel of the room is tense, until Natasha speaks.

"Yeah, okay, Ana. Sure he is," Nat laughs with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"I think you were deprived of oxygen for too long," Coulson adds.

They both begin to laugh. But I know that I am right, and I will prove it.

"I told you I could take you," I gloat as I pin my sister to the practice mat.

We are both laughing at each other when a voice drifts from the door.

"I thought I told you no fighting until Simmons gives you the 'go ahead'. It's only been two weeks Ana, pace yourself, please." When I look up, Coulson is standing in the doorway.

"I have been pacing. I'm only training twice a day compared to my usual four," I say honestly.

Coulson simply gives a faint smile and walks out.

"Work on the speed dummy, I'll be right back," Nat says, taking her towel as she struts out.

I stand facing the dummy and begin hitting and blocking in between the rods. But it doesn't take long for my hyperactive senses to kick in and tell me that there is an intruder behind me. With one single swift motion, I whirl on my heels and hang a right hook – aiming for the head.

My blow is easily deflected.

"You!" I sneer.

Ward smirks, "swung a miss, Rookie."

"I'm no rookie," I spit.

"Could have fooled me," he replies with a foolish grin.

I could rip that stupid little smile off his face.

"What do you want, traitor?" I inquire.

"You'll never convince these people I'm a part of Hydra. I have them all wrapped around my little finger," he gloats.

"Why are you here, Ward!" I repeat harshly.

"Well, originally, I came to gloat," he pauses, "but now I think I should do something a little more drastic because someone is being a little cranky."

I throw another punch at him, but he dodges to the side and grabs my arm. With his tight grip latched on my wrist, he pulls me closer to his face.

He then hisses, "you had better learn when to fight and when to run _Little Romanoff_."

I bare my teeth, "I will expose you, Ward. You can't get away with me on your every move."

"I feel as though I should wish you the best of luck," he chuckles a little, "but I'm not going to do that because I will come out on top. You will lose."

"You are such an ass!" I sink my teeth into his hand, tough enough to make a slight scratch.

"Ah!" He pulls his hand back sharply, examining the wound. "You bitch!"

"Learn to take a hit from me, Ward," I grab my towel and head for the door.

"I wouldn't get too attached to those plans of yours," Ward calls after me.

I want to leave; I want to push the handle of the door open and leave. But his empty threat intrigues me.

With an eye-roll I sigh, "and why not?"

Another dark chuckle, "because I can take you down without even laying a hand on you."

My eyebrow quirks, "I've never been good at twenty-questions, Ward. My patience is spreading thin."

"I wonder," he says dreamily, "what would happen if it was Natasha in that factory instead of you."

My jaw locks as my teeth grind together.

He moves slowly around the room, "or maybe Coulson, or," he turns to me with a mock lovesick face, "maybe _Steve_."

"I'll cut out your tongue!" I yell angrily.

"Oh, no, you wouldn't want to do that. Because then I wouldn't be able to tell you that if you even attempt to get rid of me, if you make a single move, I am not afraid to kill everyone that you are close to until you are alone."

I feel a white hot rage burn inside me. Never have I been so defeated, so defenceless. I am powerless against Ward.

_Against Hydra._

All I can muster at this point is a cold, loathing glare towards Ward.

"Do we have an understanding?" He glides towards me, as if on a glorious heavenly pedestal. "If you try to expose me, I'll take everyone you love down with me."

I don't answer, I too blind with hate.

"Am I clear?" He asks again.

"Crystal." I snarl through clenched teeth.

It sounds like a curse to me.

Ward smiles as he breezes past me to leave.

"Ward," I call, his gentle footsteps halt; I turn to him. "Why Hydra? Why risk everything to become a Nazi?"

A ghastly grin lights his face. "Two words, Little Romanoff," he pauses, "John Garrett."

And with that, he closes the door behind him.

The words bounce around the room heavily. I feel them but can't quite grasp their meaning. Like reaching out and feeling in complete darkness. What does John have to do with this? Is John part of Hydra too? What if Coulson found out that John was a Hydra agent?

_It would crush him._

My head pounds with all the questions that I have. But one thing shines clear as the day . . .

It's just me against Hydra now.

**There you go! How did you guys like it!? Leave me a comment telling me what you think/want to happen! Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15- It all comes crumbling down

It's only been a few days since Ward's threat. I can't figure out how to take him down without killing the people I love. Let alone take down Hydra . . . and John.

I take a stroll from my room and into the kitchen; I find Simmons making food.

"What are you making?" I ask as I take a seat at the island before her.

The island has a built-in stove top and oven to save space, and is rarely ever used. I think it's because everyone simply forgets that it is even there.

She looks up for a moment, "Kraft Dinner, do you want some?"

"Yes, that'd be great. Thank you," I reply. _This is it; this is your chance to get Jemma on your side, Romanoff. _"Hey, Jemma there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure thing, what can I help you with Anastasia?" She looks up at me expectantly.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to say this, but–" a grating voice stops me from confessing.

"Hey Jemma," Ward affectionately slaps her on the back, and as he walks to the fridge, nods at me, "Agent Romanoff."

"Why, hello there Ward, would you like some of my Kraft Dinner? Fitz tells me I'm the best at making it," she beams.

"I'd love some Jem. You know, Fitz is always runnin' his mouth . . . but when it comes to your food he's usually right," he directs the first part towards me with an easy grin.

"You know what Simmons, I'll catch you later," I say as I shove past Ward and out the door.

Her voice is laced with hurt as she calls, "but what about my Kraft Dinner?"

I don't stop, I don't even turn around. I keep walking until I have entered the locker room of the gym. After changing into my sports bra and training pants, I make my way to the punching bag, knowing that this is the only place I will ever be able to think straight and devise a proper plan to take out Ward and Hydra. I grunt loudly with every swing at the hanging bag.

_How_ 'punch'_ can I_ 'punch' _do this?_ 'punch'. With a shout I repeatedly swing at the bag with all I've got. The harder I work the better I feel.

"Uggghhh!" I let out a frustrated sigh as I push the bag.

I jog over to the bench by the side of the room and take a big swig out of my water bottle. As I push the fallen strands of hair off of my face, the door to the gym swings open.

"Hey," Steve says as he enters the room.

"Hi, how's Sam doing?" I ask after he gives me a quick peck on the lips, when he stiffens, I can tell he knows something is wrong.

"You know. He's being Sam," he replies distractedly, occupied with trying to look me in the eye.

When I return to the bag, I ask, "how long have you been standing at the door?"

"Long enough," he answers. I don't dare look at him, worried he might be able to read my face.

"I'm fine, you know," I say between punches.

"You're lying to me," this is more statement than question, "I know you Ana, I can tell when you're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

"I said I'm fine Steve. Back off," I smash my fists into the bag a few more times.

He grabs my wrists suddenly and pulls me to face him. _I can't lie to his face_, I think as I do my best to avoid eye contact.

"Ana, I'm here for you, you have to know that. I love you, Anastasia. You can tell me anything," he uses his index finger to lift my chin to come eye to eye with him.

"You love me?" I nearly whisper, a shadow moves at the corner of my vision.

With a quick glance at the door, I see Ward watching my every word. _God this guy is everywhere._

Steve smiles gently and nods. "I've loved you almost since the day I saw you."

He pulls me close and presses his lips to mine. I can't help but pull him closer to me – already knowing that this will be our last.

If Ward is bent on seeing me weak and alone, I will have to cut the ties myself. I will not let him destroy everyone I love for the sake of his twisted game.

When I pull away, I'm already ready to act the part. I blurt suddenly, "I can't do this anymore!"

"What?" He says a little dazed from the kiss.

"This . . . us. We can't be together anymore," when I say it, his eyes instantly widen.

"What! Why?" He asks as his golden brows pulls together.

"You deserve better than me Steve," I say holding back a tear.

I start towards the door but he catches my arm and pulls me back to face him. "You don't know what I deserve Ana. You're perfect to me – perfect for me. Why are you doing this?" I swallow hard and look down, this prompts another question. "Is there someone else?"

_Think fast Romanoff, you have to protect him._ "Yes." I nearly force the word from my lips. I can almost hear his heart breaking.

"Who?" He asks quietly, his voice breaking. I try to make another attempt to the door but he stops me once again by blocking the way. "Who!" He demands, louder. There are tears in his eyes.

I look him dead in the eye and nearly choke on the name, "Ward."

I push by him and fast walk to the door. But I slow and risk a glance over my shoulder, Steve has fallen to his knees and had his head buried in his hands, his body looks like it could cave in on itself. I bite my lip hard and nearly rip the door off its hinges.

Ward falls in step with me as I walk. "Are you happy?" I snap, wishing I could reach out and close my hands around his throat.

"Actually, I'm rather upset. If I knew there was going to be a show, I would have brought my movie snacks," he retorts.

"You know what Ward, you can go screw yourself!" I say as I reach my room and slam the door in his face.

Once I am in the safety of my room, there are three seconds of utter silence before a sob escapes from my chest and the tears begin streaming down my cheeks. I'm a complete mess in the five seconds it takes me to slide down the door and fold in on myself.

_I love you too Steve._


	16. Chapter 16- Bittersweet Betrayal

**Hey guys, just a quick note for this chapter. Clint (Hawkeye) does not have a wife and kids in this story. That's it so ENJOY!**

Chapter 16- Bittersweet Betrayal

I spend the entire first night crying. I haven't gotten up, besides to pee, and even now, I swaddle myself in my blanket. I'm sure I look like a mess, but I don't care. I can't stop thinking about Steve. The look on his face when I told him I loved someone else, it just keeps breaking my heart. So when there is a soft knock at my door, I don't reply, I simply sniff. But it isn't long until a louder and more aggressive knock pounds on the door.

"Go away!" I yell.

"Anastasia open up. You've been locked in there for two days," Clint says as I bury my head beneath my blankets. "I brought pancakes . . ." He says softly.

"Leave the pancakes and go," I slowly crawl from my nest and move towards the door.

"Oh no, it's all or nothing today," he tells me from beyond the door.

"Crap," I say, swinging the door open. "You're lucky you make great pancakes then."

Taking the plate from his hands, I make my way back to my bed and start digging in. Clint closes the door to find a seat in the chair at my desk across from my bed. He drags the chair closer and plants himself comfortably in it, waiting for something. For what exactly, I'm not sure.

"What do you want Clint? I thought you were on mission with my sister," I say miserably; shovelling another mouthful of pancakes in.

"We got back this morning. Coulson told us you'd been locked in your room the entire time," he explains.

"What's your point?" I ask.

Pieces of pancake fly out on the word 'point'. Clint brushes the few bits off his pants, and then looks at me. "I want to know what the hell's wrong with you. I've never even seen you miss a workout, let alone spend two days in your room."

"I know that's not the real issue. Spit it out Clint before I kick you out."

"Fine," he sits back and rubs his jaw, "I talked to Steve – he's a wreck, Ana. Why did you break up with him? I thought you really liked him?"

"Well, I don't anymore. I thought it would be kinder to break it off now instead of stringing him along," this lie does not come easily.

Clint scrutinizes me as I take the final bites of my breakfast. "Why are you lying to yourself? I see how you look at him, and how he looks at you. The smile on your face when you work out together, I know it's real. There is no way you don't love him."

_He's not going to let up is he?_ I think to myself. Then Ward's face pops into my mind again saying those words I despise hearing, _'I'll take down everyone you love.'_ Then I snap.

"Who are you to talk about lying to myself about love?" I yell.

"What are you talking about A?"

"Oh, like you don't know! Anyone who takes a look at you and Nat when you're in a room together knows you're in love with her except you!"

"I wouldn't know anything about that," he states as his faces flushes an embarrassing shade of coral.

"Really? But by the way you look at her and the smile on your face when you work out together," I mock – he falls silent. "So next time you feel like lecturing me on something you know nothing about; don't. You're not my father and you're definitely not my brother so can just shut up!" I finish, unaware of what I have just said to the only person who's always been on my side my entire life.

The amount of regret I feel as Clint looks at me blankly is unfathomable.

Without another word, he shoves the chair back in its place and storms towards the door. But just before he leaves, he stops. "Fine! Go ahead and throw yourself a pity party! What do I care right? I'm just a nobody." He shoots a deadly glare in my direction. "Almost forgot, Coulson wants to see you for a debriefing in five minutes," with that he shuts the door.

"Urgggghh," I grunt as I take a swing towards the wall, leaving a dent. _Just get through the debriefing and you can devise your plan to take down Ward, _I think as I put on my combat suit.

I descend the spiralling stairs and get an overview of the entire team in the debrief room. As I come in the team stares at me; only the select few giving me daggers. I manage not to sneer at them on the way down.

"Now that we're all here let's get started," Coulson starts as he recognizes the awkward tension in the room.

I try my best not to sneak a peek at Steve but I lose the battle. I see him staring at me, longing for me. My heart is torn once more, and it takes everything I have in me not to sob uncontrollably. I promptly look away from him and back to Coulson.

"Anastasia, are you ready for this?" Coulson asks.

_Fantastic, I missed the _entire_ debrief! _Without hesitation, I nod "Yes, of course I am," I reply, knowing it'll get me out of here long enough to devise a plan.

"Great, it'll have to be another pair for this OP . . . here's hoping it goes better this time," _Coulson tries to make a joke out of everything _I think.

"You have to be kidding! Please, Agent Coulson, I'd rather do this one alone!" I beg.

"Agent Romanoff, did you not just hear that description? You're sneaking into The Fridge, you know that's not going to be easy," Coulson explains. _So that's what I missed..._

"Who is it this time? My sister?" I basically plead.

So far, she is the only one I haven't pissed off yet.

"Actually, Ward will be going with you again," he says as if it's no big deal.

"WHAT!" Steve and I's voices shout together.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sir. I hate to remind you of last time . . ." Steve leaves the sentence hanging.

"Agent Ward has requested to go again and make up for last time he accompanied Agent Romanoff on a mission. Ana what do you think?" Coulson tells him. Every fibre in my being is screaming 'HELL TO THE NO!' but I catch Ward's glance. Evil, devious and threatening – like always.

After a very uncomfortable silence as I stare at the ground, I sigh and with resignation, reply: "Everyone deserves a second chance . . . I suppose."

"Great! Dismissed," Coulson finishes and I try to escape immediately.

"Ana wait!" Steve catches me in the hallway. "You can't go on that mission with him," he reasons with me.

"Steve you have to move on. Coulson wants him to go with me and that's final. It has nothing to do with us."

"You know I can't move on," he says with pains laced in his voice.

I take a deep breathe before I say, "you're going to have to." I then slam the door in his face; fully expecting him to knock again. But instead I hear receding footsteps.

I walk down to the Quinjet to find Ward and Coulson waiting for me on the ramp. "You ready?" Coulson asks.

_No. _"Sure," I return as I reach them.

"Good luck," he says giving me a quick pat on the back before he leaves.

Once he's out of my sight I turn and glare at Ward.

"That was a great lie, Ward. Wanted to make up for the last time? Smooth," I say as I take my seat in the co-pilot chair and ready the jet.

"Well, I couldn't have you going with someone else. You could open your pretty little mouth and ruin everything. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" He replies with that stupid smirk on his face.

Ward then flicks on the engine and starts to take off towards our destination. The flight remains silent the entire time. Only when we are ready for landing does Ward call out, "prepare for landing." Once we land, we both head for the ramp.

"So Ward here's the plan," I start as the ramp lowers. Only to be faced with fifteen agents – guns raised . . . only they aren't SHIELD agents and the guns are trailed on me. I slowly raise my hands to surrender.

"I'm not even surprised." I say flatly.

"Look on the bright side. I'm not going to knock you out this time . . . unless you try to resist. Now after you," he gestures me forward.

"Well this is going to be fantastic. What do you plan to do Ward? Braid each other's hair while try to plot the take down of world? We're going to be best friends by the time this is over."

"You'll find out soon enough, _Lil Romanoff," _he replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you _will_ comply," he states as I am escorted into the building at gunpoint.


	17. Chapter 17- Compliance

Chapter 17- Compliance

The smell hits me first. It smells dank and moist – I hate it instantly.

_Wake up Ana! Wake up!_

I drowsily open my eyes, feeling the after-effects of sleeping drugs. My body is sore, I hurt all over, but my concern is directed towards my arms – they are tied to the ceiling, and lifting me just off the ground. I tug violently on the rope, but the drugs still hang a cloud over my brain because I can't think straight.

The moment I tug on the rope, it bites into my skin. I let out a tired yelp as the cuts burn. I should've known better, I should've known that it would cut me if I tried to escape. I shout a curse as loud as I can, it doesn't do anything other than frustrate me more.

I focus my energy on scanning my surroundings. I am tied up in a room no larger than a master bedroom. I can sense that there is electricity running into this room, but none of it is powering the only bare, filament light bulb that hangs from the ceiling. There are no windows and only a single door located at the left corner, the only object in the room is a television screen that is held up by a metal stand that lies quiet and still.

I am captivated by the alarming lack of clothing that I am wearing when the door in the corner of the room flies open. It shouldn't surprise me when a broad-shouldered man walks gracefully through the door.

"How's my Lil Romanoff this morning?" Ward shouts as he flicks on the light switch and begins toying with the television screen.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," I sneer hoarsely.

"What are you going to do about it? You're tied up, all alone, and there isn't one person outside of this room that you love that I don't have eyes on. So I can call you whatever I want sweetheart," he strokes his finger along my cheek.

I muster up just enough power to spit in his face. "I hope you die painfully slow."

The back of his hand slaps across my face so quickly, I don't even have time to gasp. I let myself go limp again. All the cards are in his hands and if I don't play along, everyone will die and SHIELD will cease to exist.

I hang silently as he sneers and rips off two small pieces of tape, and applies them to both of my eyelids so I am unable to blink. "You're such a pain in my ass, you know that?" After he's done, he admires his work, "well, not for long. Not after the therapy you'll be getting."

"What the hell are you doing to me, Ward?" I nearly choke on my own spit.

"I'm going to make you comply," he responds, then turns on the TV screen.

I laugh drowsily, "good luck."

"Thanks, this should be a piece of cake," he replies.

"I'm going to kill you one day. Know that when you are choking on your own blood and you can feel the life draining from you, it will be me who slid the knife across your throat," I seethe.

He doesn't even bat an eyelash. "I'm shaking. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the feature presentation."

With that he leaves and switches the bare light bulb off.

The movie turns out is a series of quickly flashing images. Some of them are words like 'Hydra' and 'Supreme', words I would expect. But then there are symbols that flash randomly – and only for milliseconds. Symbols I can't make sense of. The images that last for at least three seconds each are images of extreme poverty, murdered children, Hydra agents, natural disasters and every possible form of torture known to man. I want to turn away, but I know I can't.

I can't save myself.

I think it's been weeks . . . I can't tell anymore. By the way Ward looks at me, it seems the 'therapy' hasn't been giving him the results he wanted; when that didn't work, he amped it up. More images in a faster time period. But that didn't have the effect he wanted either. Until one day, when he had walked in wearing his work-out gear.

"What do you want now?" I had asked venomously.

But he hadn't wasted words; he simply threw a punch to my face. I knew it wasn't all of his strength – or else a hook like that would've broken my jaw. That lasted half an hour for days. At the end he would ask me: "are you ready to comply?"

It was always the same answer: "Never."

But now, as I am left alone in the dark, I struggle to hold onto hope. Coulson would've found me by now, right? At the very least he was looking. He had to be – he wouldn't just abandon me like this.

But the voice inside disagrees with me. _You're such an idiot. You think they're looking for you? You think they'd waste resources on an agent? When agents go 'missing' you know they're dead. You're such an idiot – thinking they'd come for you. I'm sure they're glad you're dead._

Just as that thought crosses my mind, the light bulb flickers to life, and Ward strolls in with the same smug look on his face as always. "Are you ready to comply yet, Ms. Romanoff?"

"Bite . . . me" I huff out, exhaustion taking its toll on me.

"Alright, have it your way," the half hour begins.

When the 30 minutes are done, he asks again, "are you ready to submit?"

"Never," I choke out.

He sighs and sets his hands on his hips. "You will comply. You _will_ snap like the worthless piece of shit that you are! You've just got a lot more fight than I'd given you credit for. But you're close now. I can feel it."

It's been days now since Ward has been in to see me. Ever since he promised to break me, he hadn't come in once. But neither have any of his thugs to feed me or give me any water. I can't take the lack of nutrients in my body; I know I won't last long.

When the door opens and the light turns on, I think it is someone to give me food, but it is instead, a table that is rolled in by a man in a gas mask. Ward then follows and begins preparing the table. As the man with the mask leaves, he shuts the door.

I watch quietly as Ward unrolls the fabrics and undoes latches. When he steps back to give me a glance at the table, I shrink back.

It's a torture table.

"Do you like my toys?" He then begins pointing out specific knives, "I got this one for Christmas last year, I got that one for my birthday, I got this one in Budapest, oh and that one in Kenya – it's made of elephant tusk."

I swallow hard. I have never felt this kind of fear before. And Ward smiles when he sees me cower. Then his hand wanders to a short little blade.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt," he says as he walks over to me.

I shrink back as much as I can before he starts his torture.

Another few weeks pass. I'm sure by this point that no one is coming. I know how much I am worth to SHIELD now.

My spirit is gone, I can't be pushed any farther. I can't remember what it was like to eat a full meal. Or what it was like to laugh, or cry – or even feel at all.

If I'm honest with myself, it's just Ward's frustration that kept me going this long. But as he gets more angry, the more cuts he makes, and the less time he allows me to heal before he starts again. I can't take it anymore.

The door opens, the light bulb heats and lights, and the table rolls in with a metallic scream.

Gas-mask wheels it in every time, but today, it is just Ward, and I can tell, he's in no mood to play today.

When the table is in place, he strides over to me and unties my arms from the ceiling. The sudden feeling my arms have back is like lead. My shoulder blades feel like they are actually attached to me again.

"Submit!" He screams violently as he throws me to the ground.

I try to pull myself back up, but I am so weak that I can't even think about moving – forget about fighting back.

"Submit!" He screams again as he kicks my side.

I curl up to protect my head but he latches his hand on my arm and pulls me up, only to throw me back down on the ground.

"Submit!"

My head hits the stone . . . hard.

Suddenly, things become clear.

"Yes," I whisper.

"What?" He hisses.

"I . . . submit. I am happy to comply." The words feel . . . _right_.

He smiles, "finally, oh God, I thought everything was lost there for a second." He laughs, "You're ready. You and I are going to do great things my little fighter."

"I will fight if it is for Hydra," I say; this feels good. I'm doing the right thing.

"Of course you will," Ward says, "Percival, take her to her room please, she's got a big few weeks coming up."

Gas-mask comes in ad lifts me up and out of the room.

This is the right decision. I feel myself find peace. I belong with Hydra. I belong with Ward. They will help people, they will cleanse the Earth.

With the last thought, I smile and black out.

After a few days, when Ward deems me presentable enough to show my face to the other Hydra agents, he leads me to what I can only assume is the debriefing room.

"So, today you get your next assignment, Agent Romanoff. It's a two-man assignment, and it's going to last you a while. Do you think you can take it?"

"Yes, Agent Ward. If it is for Hydra, I will be happy to fight," I nod.

"Perfect," he swings the door open.

Behind the door is a team of Hydra agents surrounding a man – although man might not be the proper word for him. His dark hair nearly falls to his shoulders, messy and unkempt. His eyes are black – a gateway to a tortured soul. When he turned to face me, I caught a glimpse of his left arm; it must have been amputated because this arm was constructed of bright silver metal. I try not to stare at his hard chiselled muscles as he walks over to us.

Ward grins, "Asset, meet our Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler, meet our Asset."

It has been days since I first met who they call _The Asset. _One could say that we had been well acquainted with each other which made Ward very happy. We then spent as much time together as time allowed for. I'm sure Ward would have us sleep in the same room if he could. And after a few more days of training with The Asset, Ward said that we were ready.

"So Ana are you nervous?" Ward asked as he walked me to my surveillance spot.

My assignment was to hack the system and extract what I could while The Asset distracted them.

"Why would I be nervous? This is like Thursday night to me," I reply.

"We're going up against a team that thought you weren't fully ready to submit," he says.

It is almost like an automatic response, "I am happy to comply, I will fight as long as it is for you," then I stay silent.

Ward grins "I created a robotic soldier. I deserve an award or something." He then leaves me to my assignment.

I am in a room on the second floor in an abandoned building next to the street where everything is supposed to take place; before me is a set of computers and tech that I am to use to hack into SHIELD's systems. Once I see The Asset turn the corner onto the street, I begin hacking. That's when a few members of the SHIELD team arrive: my sister, Clint and Steve.

I know their names and who they are, but I can't bring myself to feel anything as I look at them.

Within seconds, the first firewall goes down and I'm into their COMs systems listening to every word being said.

"Bucky?" Steve lets out a harsh breath as he comes to face The Asset.

_I knew I'd seen him somewhere before, the picture on Steve's dresser._

Bucky remains usually silent, and waits for Ward to enter the scene.

Ward then enters from the same corner that The Asset came through. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Brady Bunch," Ward said.

"Where is my sister?" Natasha spits at him.

"With us, living up to the potential that remained untapped at SHIELD, at Hydra," he gives her a smug look.

"She would never," Nat almost attacks but is held back by Clint.

"Oh but she is. She realized how unimportant and expendable she was to SHIELD and now... she's more compliant than ever."

_He's not lying. Someone is hacking into SHIELD and it has Ana written all over it. She was right from the start. Ward is Hydra, and so is she, we're too late. _Coulson's voice comes through the SHIELD COMs as my programs starts extracting the files we need.

Everyone on the street reacts to Coulson's voice by a slight movement of their head. That's when I turn on my connection into their feed.

"Coulson is correct. You are all too late," I say calmly and shock floods all their faces.

I make my way to the window of the room and see a van just underneath it to brace my fall.

"You should've believed me. Your lack of faith in me hurts, Coulson," I land on the roof of the van beside everyone.

_Ana?_ Coulson questions over my earpiece.

"I would prefer Nightcrawler if you don't mind," I reply taking the second leap onto the street.

The SHIELD team is speechless as I make my way over to stand beside Bucky. He slowly snakes his arm around my waist as I approach. Steve's blond brow furrows a bit.

"Oh, come on Bucky, just because there are people here doesn't mean you have to be shy," Ward instigates.

The team stares daggers at Ward for a brief moment, but when they turn back, Bucky has cupped his hand behind my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"What's this?" There is a certain longing to Steve's voice as I pull away from the kiss.

"What does it look like Captain? I've moved on. It's time you should too." I reply mechanically.

"How could you?" Natasha throws at me.

"You can relax, sister. My talents weren't appreciated at SHIELD. Hydra realizes my talents and uses them," I state simply, "as for Bucky, he just makes me feel _alive_."

"I still don't get it," Clint now speaks.

I shake my head, "I have red in my ledger, Clint. I don't feel like I have to hide it here or hold back. I belong here, and so do you sister," I slowly walk closer to Natasha.

"I don't belong there. And neither do you. Come back with us, we can fix you," she says trying to grab my hand but I recoil sharply.

_Agents, something is happening in the systems – you need to get out of there and get back. I don't know how Ana is doing it but the hack is still running. Skye is trying to fix it but I need you Agent Romanoff to help her stop it. _Coulson comes through on the COMs once again.

Steve and Natasha remain still, still processing their shock. Clint on the other hand takes a step forward ready to fight.

"Wrong move Clint," I say before giving the first few hits.

Clint blocks two but I land the last one; sending him to the ground.

"Don't let her do all the work," Ward yells at Bucky and he, in turn, charges at Steve.

As I stand above Clint, my sister comes in behind and wraps her signature wire around my throat. My hand immediately goes to it to prevent her from strangling me.

"Come back with us. We can fix you," she states not letting her grip falter.

"I don't need to be fixed," I say as I take a knee and flip her over my shoulder, slamming her into the asphalt.

_I'm not going to repeat this. Retreat! Abort the mission, _Coulson says again, his frustration building.

Clint stands quickly and offers a hand to Natasha. She takes the offering with her other hand gripping her shoulder.

_I must have dislocated it on the drop,_ I think as they run off. I hear Steve quickly sprint to catch up to the other two.

I let out a huff of air before walking over to Ward and Bucky. "How did we do?" I ask Ward.

"Perfect! That really rattled them," he states as he turns to make his way back to the van we took in.

"What's next?" I ask.

"We kill the team," his words echo throughout my head after he says it.

I answer without hesitation, "if it is for you, consider them dead."


	18. Chapter 18- Doubt

**Alright here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 18

Sharp pain shoots through my shoulder as I am smashed into the slick black mat; it takes me by surprise. But it takes less than three seconds to steady myself on my feet for what feels like the hundredth time today. I face my partner and raise my fists, "again."

Bucky nods quickly and continues to spar with me.

It's been a few weeks now, and the torture has begun to embed deep within my brain. Some of it sticks, and some of it has worn slightly. But as I spar with The Asset, I can't help but feel as though some part of this is wrong. Like I am looking at the frayed edges of a tapestry, or a crack in an otherwise crystal-clear sheet of glass – something isn't right.

I block his right hook and retaliate with a sweeping kick to his right side. He catches it easily and slams me back onto the floor again. I try to get up, but Bucky remains still, hovering over me.

"Again," I say but Bucky holds his position above me.

"You have to take a break," he says to me quietly.

"He speaks," I joke; it doesn't sound like me.

Bucky softly shakes his head, "your head isn't in the right place. We're usually equally matched."

"So let me up, and we can go again," I push against him but he meets my move with a forceful kiss.

_This is right, it feels right,_ I think as I let myself fall into it. Just then, a whisper of a thought passes through, _but what if it's not . . . _

I have no time to dwell on it however, as a sharp "ahem," cuts through the air – and the kiss. We both turn towards the door and straighten ourselves promptly.

"What exactly do you two think you're doing?" Ward asks coolly.

"Training, Agent Ward," I reply.

"Do you know what you are, Nightcrawler?" he asks.

"A weapon, sir."

"Correct," he says lightly, "and can weapons fall in love?"

"No, sir," I answer shortly.

"Good," Ward leans in close to my ear and hisses, "know your place, Lil' Romanoff." After backing away, he turns to Bucky, "Asset, you are dismissed." Bucky gives me a quick glance before swiftly exiting the training room. "As for you, Hydra has got a big mission lined up for you and I can't afford to have you . . . distracted," Ward says returning his look to me.

"What's the mission?" I ask.

"We need to begin crossing off the opposing team. They've become a speed bump in our plans and you're the only one here capable of handling your sister without breaking a sweat," he tells me. "Will you submit, Nightcrawler?"

Another whisper breaks through the thick cloud of Hydra noise, _he is asking you to kill your sister – your family. Is this right_

But another automatic response controls my body, my spine snaps straight like a whip, and the words tumble from my lips one after another, "if it is for Hydra, I will fight."

"Good. Now, prepare yourself. It's going to be one hell of a battle," he says before walking off.

Involuntary thoughts pass again, _HYDRA, HYDRA, HYDRA . . . not right, not right, not right . . . _

Hours later, I am wandering through the library of the Hydra base. They don't have many suspense novels or fiction, which is what I prefer, but I leaf through the tiny sections anyway. I wander the small stacks only to find Bucky in the largest genre of them all.

"Bucky?" I ask quietly, his big dark eyes peer through his hair at he slowly raises his head. "Why is it that you are always in the history section of the library?" I ask after taking a seat on his lap.

"I like reading about the war," he responds, wrapping his human arm around my waist. Unlike his left arm, it is warm and comforting. "What's wrong? What did Ward want?"

"He wants me to kill my sister," I respond.

"I'm sure this is in the best interests of everyone. She wouldn't join us, making her our enemy, and enemies need to be put down," Bucky's voice is straightforward, and unwavering.

"Yes," I say distractedly, "or, no." I stand, confused, but determined. "To win the war you must vanquish your enemy, but I see no good reason why it should be me. Ward thinks I am the only one but surely there is another who is equally matched, if not stronger than Natasha."

"You just need to trust the system," he stands, his body is close to mine, and brushes the hair off of my face. "Bы должны доверять мне," _you need to trust me._

He gently leans down and delivers a passionate kiss.

"Haven't we discussed this already, Agents?" Ward interrupts once again.

"Apologies, sir," I say, stepping away from Bucky.

"Sleep," is all he responds with, "we'll be leaving early tomorrow."

With that I nod and walk off to my room.

I slowly shut my door behind me after entering my room, in an attempt to calm my pounding head.

_This is wrong, but it's for the greater good. Everything will be okay. _I calmly talk myself back into submission. _Compliance is rewarded._

"Ana."

I look up in confusion, but there is only me in my room.

"Ana."

I open my door only to find no one outside.

"Anastasia!" It comes again.

This time I look at my computer, only to find Steve on my screen.

Seeing his face brings back painful memories, and I feel a strong pull at my heart.

"Captain Rogers? How did you get on my computer? As I recall, you can barely work a toaster," I take a seat at my desk.

He fidgets, "Skye did it. But that's beside the point. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I say carefully, "I'm home. Now if that's all, I'm not supposed to be in contact with you," I reach for the mouse pad to close the portal but he stops me.

"Please don't hang up," I pause, "Ana, I know that you can fight whatever they are doing to you. You just have to try harder." _Fight, yes, you must fight. Not just for you, for her. _"Ana are you still there?"

"Yes," I say, again, distractedly, ". . . Steve you have to be careful. They're . . ." I am cut short by the soldiers bursting into my room, I know not to react.

They take me by the arms to restrain me, and face me towards the door. I can still hear Steve calling my name but I no longer have view of the computer, I'm sure his pain would just pull at my heart more.

Ward then saunters into my bedroom with soldiers following behind him. At his right, is Bucky, and he is holding Loki's scepter.

"What's wrong, sir?" I ask.

"Someone tells me that you've been doubting the Hydra ways, and more importantly you've been doubting me. We can't have that. Can we?" He looks around at the other soldiers – but his eyes settle on my computer screen. "And it looks like we'll have an audience for this too," he gives an evil smile. Bucky then takes a step forward towards me.

"Wait, Bucky! What are you doing?" I panic.

"Well seeing as our tried-and-true torture method isn't working any more, we're turning to Loki's method of mind control," Ward replies, "I mean, what could possibly be better than the god of trickery?"

"Sir, please, I haven't been doubting you, really I'm fine. I'm not questioning Hydra, sir," my desperate attempt to stop them has no effect.

Bucky raises the scepter to hover over my heart. Internally, my screams match that of Steve's from the computer but that's when I remember _Compliance will be rewarded._

"It's for the greater good," Bucky says right before the tip of the scepter touches my heart and all doubt flows away from me.

It's a cold feeling that settles over, when you no longer have control of your mind. It feels as though it's been frozen, waiting for the icy winds to command it.

I hear him speak, but it has no meaning. "That's better. Now say goodbye to Rogers, Nightcrawler, you have a big day tomorrow," Ward tells me.

The command is all I feel, it moves me. I will not feel complete until I have completed my given task. I slowly walk over to the computer and look Captain Rogers in the eye.

"You had better cherish this night Captain Rogers. Because it's going to be your last," I say as I close the browser and lock down the computer.

**There you go! How do you guys feel about Ana's new direction? Please review!**


End file.
